Warrior Cats : Destiny's collide
by LocketKat
Summary: When young Rootkit and Sedgekit are born to the proud ShadowClan they expect their destinies to follow everyone else's, but when a dark force threatens to destroy what their ancestors fought so hard to build and protect they must find their true destinies in themselves and in each other to stop what is rising to take over the Clan's.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It was a dark and eerie night but the stars seemed to shine as bright as ever. Sable shadows moved swiftly through the abundant forest. Everything was outlined against a dark navy blue sky except for a small clearing which was blessed by starlight. It was quiet for a moment before three feline shapes slunk out of the shadows, their whiskers and ears held erect as though they were expecting someone.

As if on cue another figure slipped out of the crass undergrowth to face the three cats. This figure was distinctly female as the others could quickly tell. As the she-cat started to venture forward you could see her eyes light up and they were a glossy cerulean pigment. She seemed to almost be blind but her emotions were clearly portrayed across her eyes. She had a mangled brown coat with white paws and a white tail and she looked as if she hadn't slept in moons. The other cats, two toms and a she-cat didn't move while they waited for the female before them to speak. She let out a few coughs that racked her body before she finally spoke.

"I am pleased that you came, but I carry an ominous message," she began, her voice raspy, sharp, and certainly unpleasent. The others seemed a little taken aback by the roughness in it. "You must carry a dark prophecy to two cats that will soon enough be entering the warrior world. For a while you must wait as they grow and their skills sharpen and their minds brighten." She stopped speaking, staring at the others for their reactions.

"What...Prophecy do you speak of, Wolfcry?" one of the bigger toms asked, his eyes narrowed into slits. Wolfcry let out a small growl.

"I was getting to that, mouse-brain. Listen 'ere... Two cats from the darkest Clan will rise against a force that may destroy the Clan's ways forever. What I have seen is this: The bird as black night will taint the Clan's with darkness." The other cats stood, looking puzzled. She had given no hint as to who would stop this force.

"Wolfcry, who must stop this?" the other she-cat asked. She had a gorgeous silver pelt with bright golden eyes and black toes. She was sticking awfully close to the smaller tom and the affection between them could easily be seen.

Wolfcry rolled her eyes. "You all ask too many questions! Listen to the wind, it will give you your answer," she grumbled, already giving a look of satisfaction as the cats pricked their ears and glanced around. The smaller tom who was a gray tabby with soft green eyes let out a small gasp and turned to the she-cat.

"I-I hear something...The roots that tie the sedge to the ground.. I-I think it says that..," he murmured shyly. Wolfcry let out a small chuckle that shook her old body.

"Sparrowstep, you are just like Badgerclaw. That old cat was as quiet as a rock yet was always the smartest with best hearing." Sparrowstep blushed a little. The bigger tom lashed his tail as though he was getting impatient. He edged a little closer and you could see he had a handsome ginger pelt with darker brown stripes down his flank and legs. His eyes were a stunning amber.

"Enough of the chit chat. This is serious, Wolfcry. Stop giving us these vague hints," he snarled. His muscles rippled between his shiny pelt and his claws were sinking into the grass. Wolfcry bristled a little.

"Got your tail in a twist, Dustheart? Listen to what I've given you! If you were smart and actually considered using your brain for once you could see that this is easier than chasing a moss ball! The darkest bird will taint the Clan's and the roots that tie the sedge to the ground will stop the force. These cats have not even been born yet, nothing is in affect. Just watch ShadowClan and time will reveal these cats." Dustheart was a little surprised at her words but he merely dipped his head and stepped back. He was obviously a loyal warrior in his time.

The she-cat stepped forward and dipped her head at Wolfcry. "StarClan will do what they can, Wolfcry. We have never been defeated and will not be defeated now. I assure you that we will watch ShadowClan and take your advice, thank you," she meowed, smiling sweetly at the old female.

"At least one of you has decent manners, Shimmerstone. I respect you greatly," she rasped before getting up and disappearing into the forest. The others stared after her before turning to head back to their side of the forest. As they walked no one spoke for a while before Dustheart finally decided to break the silence.

"Grumpy old cat. Can't believe your her grandson, Sparrowstep," he snorted, but his eyes shone with warmth for the timid looking tom. Sparrowstep simply shrugged.

"She isn't bad if you get to know her. She let me play with her all the time when I was younger. It's sad to see that she doesn't get much peace in StarClan but she does play a big role."

Shimmerstone let out a purr and came into a steady trot beside him, entwining her tail with his. "Indeed she does. Now let's not stress over this, let's think. Any she-cats expecting in ShadowClan?"

"Gingerflame..," Dustheart said quickly. "And Goldenbreeze is due any day now. There is also Birdsong and Swiftheart." Both Sparrowstep and Shimmerstone nodded in agreement. "They're doing well on kits this season," Dustheart added with a satisfied flick of his tail. Shimmerstone slowed her pace for a moment, her gaze lost in the forest ahead.

"Whatever happens, I have faith in ShadowClan. My father was a ShadowClan cat and I know they seem bad but they really aren't." Sparrowstep purred his agreement and the two took off into the forest to spread the prophecy to the ShadowClan cats. Dustheart stayed behind to think for a moment.

_I hope what Wolfcry said really is true, and that it will be easy to find these cats. With four litters on the way it could be challenging but maybe she is right. Maybe everything will be right in front of my nose..._

Eeepp so hi everyone! I just recently joined this site and wanted to make a Warrior's fanfic with some of my favorite characters that I use on a roleplay site. Rootkit and Sedgekit, to be specific :) I am a young writer and have been told my skills are very good for my age so I hope you all stay with me through this! Some reviews would be great, thank you! ~LKat


	2. Chapter 1 : World Beyond

**Chapter 2: World Beyond**

Sedgekit awoke with a yawn, curiously blinking his sage green eyes. He rose from his nest, stretching out his limbs. He accidentally jabbed his littermate in the flank and she let out a small growl.

"Watch it, Sedgekit!" she hissed, fur bristling. Sedgekit shot her a cocky smile before leaving the nest to observe the activity outside the Nursery.

"Get over it, Heatherkit. When a clanmate pokes you and there's a battle raging outside the den walls you won't be asking them to watch it!" he snorted but his eyes gleamed with a playful spark. Heatherkit frowned and shook out her pelt with short-lived indignation before padding over to sit beside Sedgekit. He rolled his gaze over her, admiring her pelt. She had a pretty black coat with ginger speckles decorating her slender frame. She had a white chest splash, bright blue eyes, and several other patches of ginger. He puffed out his chest as he looked down to observe his own body. He had been told he was pretty handsome himself. He had a light tan coat with darker tangerine legs, ears, and fuzzy looking stripes down his flank, across his upper legs and on his face. But the most interesting thing about him was he had a stubby, bushed tail. It was very uncommon and many cats were stunned when they saw him. Yet, it only added something more to his handsome features.

"Come on, let's ask Birdsong if we can go out today!" Heatherkit suddenly squeaked, turning to plan an attack on their sleeping mother. Sedgekit rolled his eyes and followed her, dropping into a crouch. Heatherkit led the ambush by pouncing on Birdsong's tail and gripping it in her teeth. Sedgekit launched himself at her flank and batted at it with his paws. Birdsong awoke with a start; fur stiffened, but she relaxed when she saw it was only her mischievous kits.

"You want to go outside, I'm guessing," she purred flicking her tail away from Heatherkit. Both kits nodded eagerly as Birdsong rose and stretched. "Alright, but don't disturb anyone," she warned but she had a precarious look on her face. Both kits took off at once, tripping over one another.

They finally stumbled outside and glanced up in amazement. The clearing was surrounded by large pine trees that shadowed the area. The camp was positioned in a clean dip in the earth and multiple dens took place within it. Shrubs and whatnot sprouted in several areas but the rest was open land, free to run about. He had seen the camp like this several times but for some reason it seemed to amaze him more than ever. Sedgekit wrinkled his nose at the tangy scent of something coming from one of the nearby dens. He guessed it was Briarleaf's den and he quickly shuffled away from it.

"This is so fun!" he mewled, watching as Heatherkit sniffed about, investigating every nook and cranny she possibly could. Sedgekit soon found himself doing the same. They explored all the dens but made sure to not make any noise. Birdsong had been hesitant about letting the siblings outside for the first time and didn't let them do it often. They mostly just played behind the Nursery or right in front where she could watch them. Sedgekit understood her concerns but Crowkit, Rabbitkit, and Mousekit got to go out all the time! They weren't that much older, and if Sedgekit was to be the best warrior he couldn't spend his days whining in the Nursery! He stuck out his chest and bounded about. He was soon tired of exploring and sat down with Heatherkit to rest.

"Who would've known what rested just beyond the Nursery!" Heatherkit squeaked, breaking the silence. Sedgekit was about to reply when a patrol of cats entered the camp. They each looked at the kits as they passed, mostly him for his stubby tail often caught attention. He noticed one of them stop and smile down at them and Sedgekit glanced up with an even wider grin. It was none other than their father, Mudnose.

"Daddy!" Heatherkit gasped, jumping to her paws. The big tom purred and flopped down on his flank as he waited for his children to begin crawling on to him.

"Birdsong finally let you out of the nursery I see," he chuckled, his voice warm and deep. "She keeps you in too much, I think."

"Yep, she finally gave in! And without protest! And the camp is so cool!" Sedgekit purred, nuzzling up beside his father.

"Well, in time you both will be apprentices and will have the privilege to be out here all the time, even outside the camp. With your mentors, of course," he added.

"When will that be, Mudnose? Birdsong says that Crowkit, Mousekit, and Rabbitkit will be apprentices soon. I just think they get to become apprentices because their father is Lightstar," Heatherkit grumbled, flicking her tail with disapproval.

"Don't think that. They get to be apprentices when they turn six moons and that's just what will be happening here soon. You two are almost three moons, correct? Just a while longer and your turn will come, I am sure of it."

Both kits nodded and then all at once the three turned their heads to the sound of Briarleaf making her way across the clearing and to the Nursery. Sedgekit guessed she was checking on Gingerflame's new litter. She had birthed a litter of three annoying brown and golden fur balls just a few days ago. They hardly ever stopped mewling.

"I wonder when the other kits can play. Oakkit and Maplekit seem like they'll be fun but Rootkit is so small. She probably won't do great at playing," Heatherkit meowed, giving a shrug when Sedgekit turned to her.

"You never know. Maybe she'll grow bigger than them all, like a giant monster!" he roared and suddenly pounced on his sister. He wrestled her to the ground then let her up at her squealing demand. She shook off her fur then shot him an annoyed look.

"Whatever. I'm going to have Rabbitkit show me some moves that Lightstar taught him. You can go and defend tiny kittens," she huffed before racing away to join the group of kits that had just emerged. Sedgekit sighed and shot Mudnose a smile as he got up and padded off to share some prey with Birdsong. Left alone Sedgekit decided to explore the clearing some more before heading back to the Nursery.


	3. Chapter 2 : Lightstar's kits

**The last chapter was supposed to be chapter 1, this is chapter 2 xD Sorry for the confusion!**

**Chapter 2: Lightstar's kits**

_Black ominous shadows were everywhere, covering the terrain for as far as the eye could see. She struggled to escape, escape the invisible force that threatened to swallow her whole and kill every piece of good inside of her. It wanted to rip her apart until she became completely submissive to it. It was…The Haunter. It was back again. It was going to..._

Vibrant green eyes flashed with fear as they opened to observe the waking world. A diminutive female feline huddled before a mossy nest layered with feathers and other natural nesting materials. She let out gasps of breath as she came to realize her nightmare had only been so. She collected herself together and stood, shaking out her fur. She glanced around the crowded nursery and then stumbled outside. The sun was shining and it was already past sunhigh. She wondered how long she had been sleeping. The ruddy kitten glanced around and then advanced forward, her stomach growling. She was about to head to the Fresh-kill pile when she was attacked by a flash of golden fur. She squealed with surprise and then glanced up into the amber eyes of her littermate.

"Gotcha, Rootkit!" the she-cat growled playfully, her chest inflated with satisfaction. Rootkit struggled to throw her sister off but to no avail. Every kit was stronger than she and Rootkit despised it. Just because she had been born a runt it wasn't fair for her to be smaller and weaker than anyone!

"Get off, Maplekit," Rootkit whimpered, using her past knowledge to sugar coat her sister. She knew Maplekit couldn't stand that desperate little face Rootkit made. Her charms were probably her only advantage on others, besides her smallness. Maplekit sighed and let her up. Rootkit thought about jumping at her this time but thought better of it. Maplekit suddenly flanked her and the two walked off together, swinging their tails. Even if Maplekit was a pain sometimes she was a good sister.

"Where's Oakkit?" she suddenly asked, glancing around for the dark mahogany tom.

"He's watching Crowpaw and Rabbitpaw show them some battle moves. They think they're all that just because they're dumb apprentices!" Maplekit grumbled. "We'll be apprentices soon enough!"

"Apprentices aren't dumb, and I'm glad we don't have to be them now," Rootkit mumbled under her breath. Maplekit caught her words and looked at her sympathetically.

"I know you think you're not good enough but trust me, you'll be great!" she promised.

"No I won't! Do you see everyone else? I'm too small to do anything! I'll probably get my apprentice ceremony pushed back because I'm too small," Rootkit sighed as she trotted away. She hated being small. No one understood her! Gingerflame kept Rootkit from playing with the others most of the time because she said that Rootkit wasn't strong enough to play with them. The thought made her frown sadly. Suddenly she got a mouthful of fur and she let out a squeal. She jumped back in shock and glanced up at a large tom kit. His silky tangerine fur glistened in the sunlight and his sage green eyes shone with kindness as he glanced down at her.

"Oh. Hello! My bad," he snickered, holding a paw up to his chest. "You're Rootkit, right? I see your brother and sister all of the time, how come you don't play?" he asked. "Oh, and I'm Sedgekit!"

Rootkit gathered herself together and stood as tall as she could, but she knew she could never intimidate this large tom. "Yeah, that's me. I don't play because Gingerflame says I'm not strong enough to play," she hissed slightly, her brows furrowing in disapproval as she once more thought of her conceited mother.

"Oh, well that's not nice," he rasped with a slight frown. "Well, you'll be strong someday. You're just a little brown mouse right now," he chuckled, ruffling up her hair fur with a paw. Rootkit jumped back a little.

"I'm not a mouse, flea-brain," she teased. Suddenly both heads turned as the sound of a yowl came from across the clearing.

"Not like that, mouse-brain!"

Rootkit followed Sedgekit over to where Crowpaw and Rabbitpaw stood. Crowpaw was bristling while Rabbitpaw and another kit stood giggling. Sedgekit leaned in towards her and pointed at the other kit.

"That's my littermate, Heatherkit. She follows Rabbitpaw around a lot." Rootkit nodded and watched the interaction between the two.

"Relax, Crowpaw! You're so dramatic," Rabbitpaw snorted. Crowpaw glared at him and let his fur lie flat.

"If we're going to be the best warrior's we have to do this _right._ In a battle if you mess up you won't be able to correct it! Next thing you know your fur is flying!" Crowpaw hissed. Rootkit got a little shaky beside Sedgekit as she stared at Crowpaw. He was larger than all of them and even though Rabbitpaw was pretty big Crowpaw was more muscular. He had a pure black pelt with icy amber eyes and white ears. He stood with a glare that could pierce anything.

"Crowpaw, we've been apprentices for only about a moon. We have time," Rabbitpaw sighed as he got to his paws. Rootkit recognized at once that Rabbitpaw looked a lot like Lightstar. He had the same creamy brown pelt, blue eyes, and big white paws. He looked like a younger version of the Clan's superior.

_They must be his kits!_ Rootkit thought. Sedgekit seemed to sense her shock, for he leaned in to her ear.

"Crowpaw and Rabbitpaw are Lightstar's kits. Mousepaw is their sister but she went out hunting a while ago. Crowpaw tries to act like he rules the Clan and he has to be perfect or he'll never be a great warrior." Heatherkit overheard them and turned to Sedgekit with anger in her gaze. She bounded over to them and growled at Sedgekit.

"Crowpaw will be a great warrior, and the Clan needs someone like him! Rabbitpaw and him will be the best," she insisted as she made room for little Oakkit who came scampering into the circle.

"Crowpaw and Rabbitpaw are great! I can't wait to train with them!" he smiled, eyes shining with excitement.

"_If _we train with them," Rootkit reminded him. "We're only two moons and they could be warriors before we get our chance to train with them."

Oakkit merely shrugged and bounded off to play with Maplekit who was building a small fort near the elder's den. Heatherkit also left to go talk with Rabbitpaw. Sedgekit and Rootkit were then left alone with the agitated Crowpaw.

Sedgekit hushed his voice to a quiet whisper as he turned and crouched beside Rootkit so he could reach her. "It's always about stupid Crowpaw. I never really liked him, not even from the start. He would always push Heatherkit and me around, telling us that we were too young to do apprentice work. He always made himself leader in those old kit games too." Rootkit observed the sable tom; her pretty ruddy coat glistening as the sunlight ever so gently caressed it.

"He looks mean, but maybe he'll just make the Clan better in the future," she mewled. She really had no grudge with the tom. He was a bit scary, yes, but he was a clanmate just like everyone in camp.

"Yeah, I hope so," Sedgekit mumbled. He turned his large head at the sound of Birdsong's call and he let out an exasperated sigh. "She's a bit protective of us. She calls us in a lot... Well, bye Rootkit!" he smiled as he bounded off. Rootkit watched him go and once more she was alone. Her bright green gaze scanned the clearing but there were few cats in camp. Many were out on patrols. The sudden sound of paw steps caught her attention and she glanced up, shocked to meet amber eyes. Crowpaw stared down at her, his pupils shrunken to small slits.

"Don't get your hopes up, kit," he hissed, his voice laced with venom. Rootkit began to tremble as he leaned in a little. "You'll never be someone," he rumbled. Then as quickly as he had been there he was gone. Rootkit was too shaken to recall where he had bounded off too. She let herself swallow the lump in her throat before she slipped back to the nursery, fear streaked across her eyes.

_What if he's right?_

**As we can tell, Crowpaw seems to be a big jerk. xD He's pretty important so watch him! **


End file.
